Unholy Confessions
by CrawBrad
Summary: Songfic & deathfic. Harry's final battle.


Unholy Confessions By: Craw/Brad  
  
Disclaimer: The song "Unholy Confessions" belongs to Avenged Sevenfold and the characters belong to JK Rowling. I own none of it, except maybe the plot, but even that is up for debate.  
  
Authors notes: I should be working on my other fic, but this idea just popped up when I was listening to the CD and I thought that I might as well type it up. This is officially the first story I haven't written out first and then typed, so please don't get mad if it sucks... Also, this hasn't been beta-ed, sorry...  
  
Warning: Deathfic, mention of slash SSHP, Songfic, Dark  
  
:...: Lyrics "..." Speech  
  
:Nothing hurts my world, just affects the ones around me. When sins in my blood, you'll be the one to fall.:  
  
I stand back and watch as students ready themselves for war. These mere children think that they have a chance against the most feared Dark wizard of our time. They believe that their friends will all return from this 'little outing' because they have Harry Potter to lead them.  
  
All of the small minded fools that I have tried time and again to teach something to, the hope of the wizarding world, they are the only thing standing between a proud people and a madman. My friends, my classmates, students that should be studying for their finals, not trying to find hope of surviving. They look to me for hope, but how am I to give it to them when I know for a fact that few of them will be returning for the following year. How should I tell them that they most likely will never see their family again?  
  
Already too many of our numbers are missing. Ron, who died to save the life of the woman he loved. Hermione, who went insane after being kidnapped and raped by countless Death Eaters. Seamus, who was found at the start of term, strung up on the front gates. Cho, who was caught in an attack on a friends home. Countless others that have been killed because the Death Eaters simply could. The loss of Professor Dumbledore was the most devastating to our cause though. I guess that is why I allow people to see me as hope. Without him, they need someone to believe in.  
  
:I wish I could be the one, the one who didn't care at all:  
  
I stand before my army. It is an army of half trained children and a hand full of competent wizards. By my side stands the one man I have learned to trust, Severus Snape. After long months of training, it was him that gave me hope. I am almost as powerful as everyone hoped I would be, but it will still be a fight to the bitter end. If we have even a pray of winning, it is on this mans back to get us there.  
  
The portkeys to take us to the final battle ground are being handed out as I give the last pep talk many of these youths will ever hear. After the last device is given out, I turn to my best friend, my lover, the only person I have left.  
  
"Don't get killed." I say softly as I pull him into a tight embrace. "It just might be the thing to break me."  
  
"I'll try to come back, but," The taller man says, "Promise that you'll try to. It really won't do for the hero to die before the final act."  
  
"I'll do what I can." I felt the tell-tell pull of the portkey as I finished my statement. My arms still warmed around the love of my life, we were at the site.  
  
:But being the one on the stand, I know the way to go. No one's guiding me.:  
  
Through the see of bodies, I see the enemy that has plagued my very existence since I was eleven years old. I first knew him as the man that had killed my parents, and later as the thing responsible for the death of a associate. "Kill the spare" Now I knew him as a madman that had to be stopped at all cost. Gone were the days where I felt I couldn't do this. I knew now that I had to be the one to kill him.. For Ron, for 'Mione, For Cedric, for my family, for Sev, for me.  
  
I had been steadily moving closer to him ad cursing the people in my way. I was no longer scared of him, I realized with a jolt. He was just a man that deserved death and I had learned years before that I was a good killer. The thing standing before me had taught me that.  
  
The air around us stopped moving. For a second the whole world froze, and I knew how this would end. I would kill this thing at any cost. "Ah, Harry. So nice to see you again." The snake like thing drawled as he pulled his wand. "I really might miss you, but sadly, I have to kill you."  
  
"Tom," I reply in the cold tone I had developed over the months since Albus' death. "I am very sorry to inform you of this, but I do believe you will be the one to die."  
  
I could see the wheels in his head turning, and with out a pause, he yelled out "Avada Kedavra"  
  
I really loved the look of shock he wore when he saw that it had no effect on me. "Really Tom, I thought we had been thought this before. The Killing cure wont work on me. You'll have to come up with something a little more original." I said with a smirk. "Now I believe it is my turn, Imperio!"  
  
As the spell hit, I will Voldemort's heart to stop beating. I will for him to fall over and die. I hadn't really expected this to work, but I thought that I might be able to hold it for longer than I did. "Really Potter, I expected better from the good guy. Did you truly think I would be so easy to kill?" He said with a smile.  
  
We continue to throw curses back and forth for a while with little effect, save the loss of the Dark Lord's smirk. Powerful curses were thrown by both parties, but we kept on equal footing until this monstrosity before me calls out, "Diffindo"  
  
I tried to block the spell, but my reflexes were still too slow. Someone was screaming, and I was amazed to realize that it was me. Large, deep gashes appeared on my body. First one on each arm and then I felt the blood soaking through each leg of my jeans as I noticed that I was no longer standing.  
  
:When time soaked with blood turns it's back, I know it's hard to fall.:  
  
It seemed as if time had just stopped. The truth of the matter had just hit me, I wasn't going to get to see Sev again. I wasn't going to wake up tomorrow morning and see his face. This day was going to be my last. With a last minute decision, I forced my self back to my feet. If I was going to die today, then by hell, I was going to make sure that this monster went down with me. I would make sure that Sve had a chance to live. "Nex pro nex , ego tribuo meus vita video vidi visum vestri nex. Per totus meus vox ego mos is sic."  
  
:Confided in me was your heart. I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me.:  
  
The last thing I saw before I fell to the ground dead, was the Dark lord crying out in pain as a blinding light engulfed him in a white ball of pure power. The last thing I heard was his screams and the last thing I felt was my Severus' heart breaking.  
  
End  
  
Death for death, I give my life to see your death. With all my power I will it so. 


End file.
